The Dark Carnival
by Keyblader7762
Summary: Demyx is convinced to check out the new carnival in town by his best friends, Axel and Roxas. But not even them nor his girl Kairi knows of what these shady rides of reverly really are behind all of the smoke and mirrors.


**(Writer's Block + Kaimyx + Listening to MJ for 3 hours = This... O.o)**

The local carnival was in town for one night and one night only. He had resented carnivals since his youth, but she made him go with her. Kairi said she's always loved carnivals. He and she are total opposites. It's a wonder to their friends how they've been able to hold a relationship for almost 3 years now.

"Demyx, we're goin' on the Heart Stopper! Come on!" A tall boy called over to him. His spiky hair was nothing more than a mass of darkness beneath the moonlight. But his gleaming green eyes were as visible as ever.

"No that's okay, Axel, really. I'll just play some games over here." Demyx showed a sheepish smile. When Axel shrugged and turned back, Demyx wiped the grin off his face to let out a huge sigh.

"I hate the fair..."

Demyx sipped from his Pepsi can as he watched his friends and others scream in excitement as the large array of two-seated spheres blowing around like a house being flung around during a hurricane. With every scream of glee the emerged from the distant ride, Demyx's heart sank deeper and deeper into his own sorrow. "Why'd Kairi just leave me here..." Said the boy, twirling his dirty blond bangs with his finger. "At least the ride's almost over..."

When he noticed his friends making their way back to where he was standing, he made sure straighten up and turn his frown upside down.

"Demyx, you're going on a friggin' ride with me tonight. You've been sitting out of everything." Axel said, then came up close to his ear:

"And plus I think Kairi's getting pretty tired of sitting with Saix every time. He's not exactly the most exhilarating person to be around, I'm sure we both know." Axel whispered, Demyx allowing a small grin to enlighten him.

"Now, to the shooting range!" Axel directed. Roxas, Larxene, and Naminé followed. Demyx was a bit hesitant, and therefore Kairi stayed with him. Saix was just grumpy and didn't move.

"Demyx! **Come on.**" Axel nudged his head in the opposite direction.

"Come on Demyx, it'll be fun!" Kairi laughed as she pulled Demyx by the hand. With a big sigh, Saix followed.

At the shooting galley, there were several BB guns lined up. Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Kairi tried their hands at it.

"Alright, 5 bucks for 25 shots." A tall, slim man in an eye patch mumbled. "Its simple: Just break all 13 bottles and win a prize."

Naminé, being as frail as she is, epically failed at doing this. Even Xigbar snickered at how she held the gun under her shoulder instead of on it. She looked like she had no idea what she was doing. Roxas, on the other hand, performed quite well. His days at the shooting ranges with Axel paid off, in a way.

Enter Axel. As stated, he often goes to many shooting ranges over the summer. He's licensed to carry just about any firearm. Axel missed only twice, earning a prize. He chose a tiny pikachu to give to Larxene. Demyx took some shots, lining up next to Larxene. Demyx got nothing, while Larxene came dangerously close. She had two left, two shots. She nailed one, sending shrapnel flitting to the ground. The last one the just nicked the cork that sealed the bottle. It teetered on the table for a few seconds before regaining its balance. Larxene cursed wildly and stormed off. Demyx laughed and took his last few shots. Satisfied, he put the gun back and was turning back to his friends when he heard a "Pssst" noise come from Xigbar behind him.

"Hey dude, you guys should all have your fun and get out of here like ASAP." the man chided. The immortalized scar on his face cringed as his facial expression became stern.

"See man, this isn't any old carnival. This is the Dark Carnival."

"You're scaring me." Demyx curtly replied.

"That's normal." Xigbar replied and returned to his post, setting up more bottles for future customers.

"But seriously dude, you gotta get outta here. It isn't safe here after midnight. Weird things happen. If you stay, you don't leave."

"Are you some kind of pedo or something? 'Cause I'm not taking any of that "candy" you're going to offer." Demyx replied uneasily.

"No man! I'm serious! If you value freakin' life, you'll leave before midnight. A whole lotta freaks work here, lemme tell you. You probably think I'm one of them but I'm no where near as weird as most the people here. But hey, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Name's Xigbar."

"Okay, then..." Demyx blurted. Twisting his heel, he ran off to catch up to his friends already far ahead.

Xigbar put his hand on his sides and let out a big sigh. "This better not happen again..."

**PROCRASTINATION LOL. I've promised this for a REALLEH REALLEH long time but that first word in capitalized font is the sole reason why this is coming so late. :X I originally planned this to be a one shot, but failed at doing so because I suck at making things short. So then this will have one or two more chapters, I don't want to make it too long.**


End file.
